


daydream in blue

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempt At Resurrection, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, NDRV3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [NDRV3 SPOILERS]Angie wakes up crammed in a locker, with no room to breathe.





	daydream in blue

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim at 1:30am forgive me  
> EDIT: i actually do like this even if it’s really rushed and shit. i’m working on a fic to do angie justice though

Angie wakes up in a locker. 

It’s unexpected and startling, and it’s so crammed that even God’s voice doesn’t reach her. She slams the locker open and stumbles out, breathing loudly. His voice feels muffled, quiet, so she does her best to make it out. It sounded like he was telling her to look around, so naturally, Angie does. She sees desks, a blackboard, and it hits her that she’s in a classroom. It felt like a painting, though; grass grew in the corners of the room and vines decorated the walls. 

She asks God why she’s here, but he tells her to be quiet and investigate. Angie walks over to the locker next to her own, and pulls it open. No one. The door to the classroom was open though; they must have woken up before her. A part of her thinks it’s rude of them to do so, but God silences that part. She leaves without his command to do so, because she figured there was nothing left to see. God goes silent, as if he didn’t care at all if she listened or not. Which, was funny, because why would he not care? She was his vessel.

The dark and disgusting part of her mind wonders if she really is his vessel. 

Angie felt like digging her hands into her brain and ripping that chunk out. She doesn’t, though, because she needs to stay alive to spread the word of God and be his disciple. After all, what kind of person would she be if she did so?

A person, a part of her taunts. She almost rips her hair out. 

Angie finds herself looking around the school, meeting new people. They all regard her with some scorn, and seemed to be annoyed by her talk of God. She didn’t get it at all. So when she talks to a dumb (God let her call him that) astronaut, she finally says the words that have been on her mind forever.

“God says we can find a way out of here!”  
“Stop it with the ‘God’ thing already! He isn’t gettin’ us out here! Only we ca-“  
“Oh dear! Angie believes that you’re jealous because she actually has something to hold onto, correct? You all like to disprove God because he doesn’t help you, but how can he when all you do is turn from him?” She looks at him and his shocked face, and turns on her heel and leaves. 

God applauds her, his words calm and praising. Angie doesn’t feel her heart swell with pride; she just lets her shoulders slump and a tired smile rest on her face. She brightens when she meets a gloomy girl with her hair in twintails, but the girl seems annoyed by her and her belief in God.

“Quit it already. If he existed, he’d-“  
“Get us out of here, right? Well, he would if he could, but you don’t believe in him like Angie does,” she says, a bright smile on her face, “so he can’t get you out.” The words are veiled with disgust, but she disguises it with a honeyed voice and a sugary smile. She turns and leaves, because there isn’t anything to say anymore. 

She feels somewhat satisfied.

————————————————————————

Amami’s dead. 

Angie doesn’t know what she honestly expected. She isn’t surprised, or effected, because God told her not to be. So she brightly smiles and asks what’s wrong, though she herself clearly knows what’s going on. God commands her not to shed a single tear, so she doesn’t, and instead watches Akamatsu and Saihara do so. God tells her that they are weak, that everyone here is.

Angie wants to disagree, but she forces his word down her throat and hums. Whatever happened next, happened. Because if God said it was fine, and that there was no reason to worry, then she would be fine. 

She doesn’t feel too sure on that, though. 

———————————————————————

Akamatsu is dead, too.

She killed Amami, for the sake of all of them. She told them about wanting to kill the mastermind and escape together. Everyone seemed to moved by it (Except for Harukawa. Nothing ever reached her. Or Ouma.) and forgave her quickly. Angie wanted to, but God hates murderers, so she has to as well. God is proud that she hates Akamatsu, and says that she’s the only person here who understands that murderers are cold blooded and unforgivable.

Saihara is broken, and he cries over and over until Angie thinks he can’t cry anymore. She doesn’t really care though; after all, people who shed tears over the terrible are weak. People who shed tears at all are weak, because they can’t handle anything that life throws at them.

Or, that’s what God told her at least.

——————————————————————— 

Hoshi’s dead, just like those strangers.

They all watch as he is ripped apart by hungry piranhas, his blood mixing in with the water. Angie doesn’t even blink an eye, and she doesn’t really care at all at this point. The glass is cracked by someone, and then they all investigate the crime scene. It felt routine at this point, even if it only happened once. She didn’t really want to, but God told her to, to stop being useless. Angie scrambled to investigate and investigate until she finds herself tearing at objects that weren’t even relevant to the scene. 

God goes silent, because he’s disappointed.

She would be too.

————————————————————————

Toujou is gone. 

She betrayed all of them and killed Hoshi. Angie had to stop herself from snorting at this whole thing; she almost laughed bitterly at Toujou’s execution. However, God tells her to shut up and she does. She watches as blood sprays everywhere, and doesn’t even blink. It reminds her of her portraits, the ones where you can’t tell what’s happening, but you don’t want to. She taps her fingers on her thighs, and watches as everyone reverts back into some normal (ugly) mood. 

And then the word’s ‘Ultimate Assassin’ come tumbling out of Ouma’s mouth as Harukawa chokes him, her fingers digging into the skin of his throat. Angie almost snorts and laughs at that, too. She thinks it’s funny how Harukawa basically proved Ouma’s point, how she walked right into his trap.

Before Harukawa storms off like a hurricane, Angie grabs her shoulder.

“Angie thinks you’ll never change!”

For once, the stoic girl looks away and walks off.

Angie wonders why it didn’t feel as satisfying as she thought it would.

———————————————————————-

Angie sits in her room, the Necronomicon in her lap as she reads it. She can bring back one of her classmates, one that didn’t murder and cause suffering. Toujou and Akamatsu are ruled out, then. Angie didn’t want to see Hoshi suffer anymore, so she crossed him out and decided that Amami could come back.  
She doesn’t really care if he does or not, but God tells her that he needs to.

So, naturally, she numbly gets ready, knowing that everybody will always hate her, even if she brings him back. 

———————————————————————-

Chabashira brings a killer and Saihara to her lab, trying to get her to let them in. Angie knows it’s a trap when they talk about wanting to join her and talk about her God, and when the killer bangs on her door for what seems like a while, Chabashira eventually coaxes her out. Angie forces a look of surprise on her face when she sees them and smiles, her voice thick with honey. She lets them in, and watches at they gape at the effigies she made. Saihara goes on a tangent about how you can’t make a soul, but she just smiles and flutters her eyelashes.

“Angie thinks two of them didn’t have one.” It come out smoothly, and she lets out a airy laugh and escorts them out. Yumeno comes in, and her and Chabashira argue.

Angie closes the door, not because God told her to.

God regards her with scorn after.

Funny how God acted a lot like her classmates.

————————————————————————-

Angie skips in the middle room to get a candle for the ritual, brightly smiling with her eyes shining with joy. God told her to go in the middle room, so she listened. After all, she had to now. Her existence was based off his; if he were to suddenly disappear, her whole world would chip into broken pieces. She wasn’t like Harukawa, who, despite her proud and stoic composure, built her world around a astronaut. God was different than stupid Momota. He was different; he wasn’t like the stupid people on this earth.

When had she become so bitter? 

As she skips into the room, she sees Shinguuji, a crosspiece in his hand. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that he was planning murder. God tells her to run, but she walks over to grab the candle. Shinguuji seems to radiate malice when she gets near him to grab the candle, and she can already hear his aggressive words mumbled under his breath.

“Angie thinks that it’s fine if you kill her,” she leaves the candle in this place and turns to face him, her voice smooth. “No one’s going to miss her. Not even God.” Angie says, and it feels like the truth. Something she hadn’t spoke for a while. “Or, maybe, just maybe, Angie’s God is different from the actual God. Maybe she’s just a disgrace to the real God. Either way, she’s lived a life of delusion,” Angie never thought she’d confess to her killer. She looks around. This was the last place she was ever going to see, wasn’t it?

Shinguuji talks on about something, but she finds herself waiting for him to bring the crosspiece down on her head. It would be quick and painless, so what was the point of waiting? He mentions something about stabbing her and taking her back to her lab. She doesn’t really care; he’s only telling her this because he knows that she won’t run and tell everyone. He already saw inside her mind, and now it was time for him to crack her into pieces. 

Angie waits. “Well then,” she smoothens out her skirt, “let’s send Angie off properly, shall we?”

And he does. 

Just before the board comes down on her head, Angie realizes that her definition of God was the most terrible kind.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song ‘daydream in blue’ by imonster  
> thanks for reading! and grr  
> i was tired and rushed this  
> i just want to publish this before i sleep lmao  
> 


End file.
